


as the sky adores the stars

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty





	as the sky adores the stars

"I love you."

That first time he heard those three words fall from Mark's mouth, Jack froze. His heart sputtered and rocketed against his ribcage, his hands stilling against tan skin, Mark's hair brushing his forehead and his breath tickling his kiss-bruised mouth.

He froze, as his whole body seemed to stop and start again, as every insecurity, every nagging, niggling doubt and fear and insecurity seemed to be wiped clean from his mind, if only for a moment. But as he froze Mark withdrew, mistaking his shock for something worse, mistaking his wide eyes and frozen fingers as something wrong. He stepped back, those blessedly warm hands leaving Jack's waist, leaving him achingly cold where it was once lit up like fireworks, like hot coals and fire.

Mark stepped back, ducking his head as he hid his face behind his fringe, retreating from what he thought was Jack's refusal. But as Mark opened his mouth, possibly to apologize, possibly to take back those three words that left Jack reeling, Jack finally found himself, his body jerking back to life as he bridged the gap between them in two long strides, hands coming up to latch onto dark hair and hauling him in for another kiss.

 _"Je t'aime,"_ he murmured against familiar lips, diving back in for another kiss and only pulling back to let them both suck in quick breathes, murmuring against his lips with all of the love he could put behind his words. _"Je t'aime comme le ciel adore les étoiles."_

Mark kissed him back, soft and heartfelt, his hands firm against the curves of his shoulderblades, sliding up and down his back in comfort. When Jack finally pulled away from his mouth for longer then a couple seconds, Mark's face was pink, his lips dark and eyes even darker.

"I don't know what you said," he murmured, Jack taking great satisfaction in the way his chest heaved, the way his pupils almost swallowed the brown of his iris whole.

He leaned in again, planting soft, feather-light kisses all along every inch of his mouth as he spoke in a whisper, soft and reverent.

_"I love you as the sky adores the stars."_

Another pause, as they breathed the same air, as Jack twirled dark hair between his fingers, as a hand came to cup Mark's jaw, lifting his head enough to see his eyes shine with happy, unshed tears, murmuring against his lips one last time before closing the gap again.

_"I love you."_


End file.
